For example, often used in a wireless communication system is so-called the SoftAP function (also called the WiFi Direct™ function) that makes a communication device that ordinarily operates as a child device operate as an access point to connect it directly with other communication devices through wireless communication. For example, disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a communication device that has two communication modes of a wireless communication mode (infrastructure mode) to operate as a child device and a wireless communication mode to operate as an access point.